Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal housing, and in particular to a metal housing utilized in an electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional electronic devices include a metal housing and a circuit board. The circuit board is received in the metal housing. A conventional metal housing includes a bottom plate, a first side plate, a second side plate, a third side plate, and a fourth side plate. The first side plate and the second side plate are welded to the bottom plate, the third side plate, and the fourth side plate. The circuit board includes a ground line. The ground line is fastened to the metal housing by a screw. The structure of the conventional metal housing is complex, difficult to assemble, and expensive. During assembly of the conventional metal housing, manufacturing discrepancies may occur, and the reliability thereof is decreased.